The present invention relates to a bearing that fits and is removable and/or securable to a wall of a reproduction apparatus. The features of the present invention provide in embodiments a mounting system advantageously for use in most any apparatus which requires bearings, for example, electrophotographic printing machines.
Electrophotographic marking is a well-known, commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic marking is performed by exposing a charged photoreceptor with a light image representation of a desired document. The photoreceptor is discharged in response to that light image, creating an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor""s surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto that latent image, forming a toner image, which is then transferred onto a substrate, such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure, thereby creating a permanent record of the original representation. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of other images. Other marking technologies, for example, electrostatographic marking and ionography are also well-known.
An electrophotographic marking machine generally includes bearings for supporting and connecting parts, for example, a shaft. While such bearings are generally successful, fastening of the bearing to a member may be time consuming and costly. Bearings may add to the cost of the machine. Further, the bearing may wear or fail and cause inefficient operation of the machine. In addition, manufacturing time is required to install the bearings and to connect the components to the bearings during assembly of the machine.
Also, to conserve natural resources and provide for a machine with improved features and more reliable newer technology, machinery is often remanufactured and disassembled. Furthermore, the removal of the bearings represents a cost associated with remanufacturing of the machines. The time required to remove bearings may be a significant remanufacturing cost factor. Components have typically been joined together with the use of bearings in the form of welding, rivets or screws. Rivets require the use of special machinery to assemble, may become loose and rattle during use and are difficult and expensive to remove for remanufacturing. Screws have disadvantages in that they require a substantial amount of assembly time, may become loose during use, and may become very time consuming to remove. Therefore, a bearing that may be easily manufactured and that is removeably securable to a surface for use with other parts would be beneficial.
Moreover, it has been increasingly important to develop lighter materials for the framework of the machines. Accordingly, many modem machines utilize a fabricated sheet metal or plastic frame resulting in relatively thin walled support structures. Throughout a typical printing machine, there are many shafts utilized to support idler rollers, drive rollers. It is therefore desirable to provide a bearing which can be utilized in a wall while still providing generally high durability.
Reference is made to the following United States patents relating to reproduction machines and components such as bearings briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,497 relates to a bushing mountable in a housing for supporting a rotating member and for providing a bias force to the rotating member. The bushing includes a body defining an aperture therein and a mounting member for mounting the bushing to the housing. The bushing also includes a biasing member operably associated with said body and said mounting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,684 relates to a shaft assembly and method of forming a shaft assembly having an elongated hollow shaft with a stepped portion on the surface of the shaft. The stepped portion of the shaft surface is formed of two straight edge sections joined by an inclined section. A gear having a corresponding straight/inclined edge configuration engages the shaft and contacts the shaft only on the corresponding straight edge portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,475 relates to a shaft assembly comprising an elongated member having at least a portion which is hollow, tubular, shell like having an inside surface defining a shaft core and an outside surface defining a shaft functional surface, the shaft core being filled with a hardened, moldable material, and the shaft functional surface having at least one functional feature thereon, which is of hardened, moldable material integrally molded with the hardened, moldable material in the shaft core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,885 relates to a plain flanged bearing or bushing for supporting a rotating shaft in a thin walled frame of an electrophotographic printing machine. The composite bearing has a flanged end and is adapted to be inserted in an opening in a thin walled support member until the flange abuts the surface of the wall. A protruding tab formed by displacing a small portion of the flange extends in an axial direction along the bearing and cooperates with a corresponding opening in the wall to prevent rotation of the bearing. A friction push nut or snap ring is attached to the bearing on the side of the wall opposite the flange. The protruding tab prevents the bearing from rotating about an axis which can cause the bearing to be worn on the exterior surface by rotational contact with the thin wall. A shaft to support idler rolls or other rotating elements is inserted in an inner bore of the bearing and is rotatably supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,520 relates to a bearing for supporting a moving member on a support structure. The bearing includes a substantially U-shaped member having an internal periphery and an external periphery. The bearing also includes a first securer, associated with the internal periphery of the U-shaped member, for securing the moving member to the U-shaped member and a second securer, associated with the external periphery of the U-shaped member, for securing the U-shaped member to the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,277 relates to a bearing mounting system for mounting and retaining a rotatable shaft between first and second bearings mounted to first and second spaced frame members of a machine frame, utilizing commercially available bearings, with respective inner and outer races. Both bearings inner races are press fitted onto the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,175 relates to a non-rotating sleeve type bushing in which an eccentric flange integral with the bushing and projecting radially outwardly therefrom is so formed as to be received in a complementarily contoured flange recess in a bearing housing whereby rotation of the bushing with respect to the bearing housing is precluded by a positive mechanical locking action provided by the shear resistance of the flange member.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention relates to embodiments of a bearing with snap-fit features for use in walls of reproduction machines.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a bearing having an elongated body and including a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a first length, a first outer periphery, a first surface, and at least one notch. The second portion has a second length, an opening, and a lumen for receiving and supporting a shaft, a second outer periphery, and at least one resilient member originating from the second outer periphery of the second portion. The at least one resilient member extends radially outward toward the first portion and is spaced from the second outer periphery of the second portion over a portion of the elongated body. The first surface of the first portion extends radially inward from the first outer periphery to the second outer periphery on the second portion. The at least one resilient member is movable between a first position and a second position for removable securement to a wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a bearing and shaft assembly in an electrostatographic machine including a development station, a bearing, wall, and a shaft. The bearing includes: (a) a first portion having a first length, a first outer periphery, a first surface, and at least one notch; (b) a second end portion having a second length, an opening, and a lumen for receiving and supporting a shaft; and (c) at least one resilient member originating from the outer periphery of the second portion. The resilient member extends radially outward toward the first portion and is spaced from the outer periphery of the second portion over a portion of the second portion. The resilient member has an end movable between a first position and a second position to cooperate with the wall of a housing of the electrostatographic machine. The bearing is adapted for removable securement to the wall. The shaft is rotatably disposed in the lumen of the bearing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a bearing including an elongated body. The elongated body includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a length, perimeter, and at least one notch. The second portion has a length and forms an aperture to support a second member being rotatably fittable therein. At least one resilient member is formed integral with the body. The body and the resilient member cooperate to secure a wall therebetween. The first portion includes a flange extending outwardly from the second portion. The flange and the at least one resilient member cooperate with the wall to limit displacement of the body with respect to the wall in a direction of an axis of the second member.
Still other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.